kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaishi Nagato - (JetThehawk4260)
Kaishi Nagato is a Mana Mass, who was originally a human assassin/mercanary. Now, he is one of the most famous in the black market. Background Kaishi was born from an assassin and a lady who was in a position of great importance. It's unknown what exactly she was politically, though she did have some control over the military. This caused her to be a target for espionage from enemies. Thus, people would hire assassins. Kaishi's father was hired to kill this woman, though the two fell in love. They ran away, knowing that she could never be safe again. Since Kaishi's reputation would be tarnished, nobody would hire him after he ran away with her. He was famous in the black market. Eventually, Kaishi was born. He was taught all that his father knew, and when it was time, he decided to go out into the field and be an assassin. His parents reluctantly let him go. Since nobody knew that Kaishi was his father's son, he could start anew. Kaishi quickly rose to fame, for he excelled in assassination. Though, on one job, however, after he killed his target, he was cornered, and was forced to drain most of his mana reserves. He was then forced to suffer from mana exhaustion, hoping to become a mana mass to survive. There was a rumor in the black market about a mana mass who killed mages for an unknown reason. That's how Kaishi had knowledge of them. Kaishi turned into a flying blue dragon, his human body being destroyed. He flew to his employer, morphed into a human copy of himself, and recieved his payment, though disturbed by the thought that he lost his body. Abilities Kaishi, who has been trained his whole life, and due to becoming a mana mass, is a powerful mage/assassin. Weapons Kaishi was taught the importance of weapons. In his training, he had to learn how to wield many types of weapons. These include : *Swords *Sticks and Staffs *Spears *Naginatas (a pole arm, with a blade at the end) *Kusarigamas (kamas with long chains attached to the hilt) *Kyoketsu Shoge (a double edged dagger with a second blade curved away to act as a hook. A long wire is attached to the hilt) *Kusari-Fondo (a chain with weights on both ends) *Kakute (rings with small blades attached, often poisoned, for assassination) *Shobo (similar to a nail shape, with a chain at one end, and a hole in the middle of the body) *Shuriken (various handheld weapons that are thrown) *Tekko (an earlier version of brass knuckles, the part that surrounds the fingers are thinner in width, and are used as defense against weapons) *Tessen (a war fan) *Kunai (a multi-purpose tool with the hilt ending in a ring. Has a double-edged blade) *Fukiya (a blowgun that typically fires poisoned darts) *Makibishi (wooden caltrops) *Yumi and Ya (a bow and arrow) *Neko-te (a contraption that would put pins between the wielder's fingers) *Katana (a long and curved single-edged sword) *Wakizashi (a short sword that is usually concealed. Commonly used as a backup weapon) *Kaginawa (a grappling hook) *Rope He is also skilled in unarmed combat. Stealth Skills Kaishi is skilled stealth skills. He tends to enter enemy land with a disguise, or go underwater. He excels at escape and concealment. He is also a fast horse-back rider. Paper and Ink Manipulation In magic, Kaishi especially excelled. He specializes in manipulating paper into what he wants, imbuing them with his mana to make the paper more resistant to water and fire, and even making weapons out of paper that are hardened to the point where they could serve as temporary replacements to other lost weapons. Kaishi carries a scroll with him, along with a brush. He summons the Ink as he draws. His drawings literally come to life and jump off the scroll, Kaishi's version of summoning. Transformation and Illusion Magic Kaishi usually morphs for his disguises, but he can also morph into different things, such as bird. This is how he is able to transform from his true form into his human body. Kaishi rarely casts illusions, even though he's skilled at the art. He'd rather try different tactics. Telepathy Kaishi often plants ideas, or takes information from his subjects as part of his career. He doesn't always assassinate people. Telepathy allows Kaishi to easily extract or plant information into his targets. Appearance Kaishi's true form is that of a blue dragon-like creature with blue and purple feathers. He has yellow eyes. Kaishi's human form has shoulder-length dark blue hair that frames his face and covers his right eye. He has black eyes and light skin. His usual attire consists of a normal T-shirt with a body mesh underneath. He wears simple, baggy, blue pants made out of soft fabric. Personality Kaishi's true personality is a rather calm, collected person. He hides this, though, for in the black market, especially with his reputation, he needs to act more agressive and intimidating. Since he is often disguised, he adapts quickly to his situations. Kaishi no longer wants to be in the black market, however, as he wants to live a normal life. He can no longer do that, as he is wanted by the government for a very high price. Trivia *The word 'Kaishi' means 'Inception', which also means the beginning of something. *The word 'Nagato' means 'gate'. **It's as if Kaishi was starting a new life, when he was no longer human. The beginning of the gate to his new life. *His theme : Category:Characters Category:Male Characters